Plantera
Plantera (pl. Roślina) - jest Hardmode`owym bossem, z którym możemy walczyć w Underground Jungle. Aby przyzwać ją, musimy najpierw pokonać wszystkich Mechanicznych Bossów. Po pokonaniu należy udać się do Underground Jungle, znaleźć i zniszczyć Plantera Bulb. Z pierwszego zabicia Plantery na danym świecie zawsze dostajemy Grenade Launcher. Opis Forma 1 Główne ciało to różowa kwiatopodobna cebula, podobna do tej, którą przyzywa się Planterę. Używa ona trzech pnączy, aby złapać się jakiegoś solidnego terenu lub ścian, aby móc się poruszać, co też zadaje obrażenia. Strzela ona małymi ostrymi liśćmi. Szybkość wystrzeliwania zależy od jej obecnego HP. Jeżeli więcej niż ćwierć (1/4) życia została odebrana Planterze, zacznie ona wyrzucać ostre piłki, które odbijają się od ścian. Szybkość wyrzucania tych piłek także zależy od jej obecnego HP. Forma 2 Plantera traci swoje płatki, pokazując że jest mięsożerną rośliną, i wyrzuca z siebie bardzo dużo pnączy (nie licząc tych trzech, do poruszania się), co jest podobne do The Hungry z Wall of Flesha. Przestaje strzelać, jej szybkość wzrasta, a obrona maleje. Strategia Ważne Od wersji 1.2.1.2 nie polecamy walczyć z Planterą na powierzchni lub w innym biomie niż Underground Jungle, ponieważ wtedy Plantera zmienia formę na rozwścieczoną. Każdy jej cios zadaje dwukrotnie większe obrażenia, jednakże jest możliwe pokonanie Plantery na powierzchni lub innym biomie, lecz jest to wyjątkowo trudne. Upewnij się, że miejsce w którym masz zamiar walczyć z Planterą nie jest na krańcu Underground Jungle, lub powyżej głębokości 0 (możesz sprawdzić używając Depth Meter lub GPS), ponieważ wtedy może zmienić formę na rozwścieczoną, co znacznie zmniejsza szansę na wygranie, a tym bardziej na przeżycie. Metoda Tanka Dla gracza który pokonał już wszystkie bossy, zakładając Turtle Armor, mając ulepszenie Warding na każdym z akcesoriów, oraz rzucając Godly Vampire Knives bardzo szybko stojąc w jednym miejscu, będzie prawie że najłatwiej zmierzyć się z Planterą. Cross Necklance lub Star Veil mogą pomóc jeszcze bardziej. Kiedy wszystko jest gotowe, gracz nie będzie miał poniżej 50 HP, lecz zalecane jest umieszczenie punktu odrodzenia niedaleko miejsca, w którym walczymy z Planterą, aby nie zniknęła ona, gdy coś pójdzie nie tak (w przypadku multiplayer). Niestety ta metoda wymaga wpierw pokonania Plantery. Innym sposobem jest użycie Fetid Baghnakhs z modyfikatorami zwiększającymi prędkość. Odpowiednie przygotowania sprawią, że tankując Planterę z tą bronią, wygranie walki to kwestia sekund. Dobrym pomysłem jest użycie joja (np. Amarok lub Yelets) z odpowiednim modyfikatorem, bądź Death Sickle w arenie z ścianą, która ma na celu blokować pociski wystrzeliwywane przez bossa. Jojo wymaga tylko dziury o wielkości jednej kratki, a pocisk od Death Sickle pozwala atakować przez ściany, dzięki czemu gracz będzie mógł zwiększyć swoją przeżywalność, nie wspominając o tym, że pocisk może uderzyć kilka razy. Metoda z Tunelem Teleportacyjnym Łatwym, lecz drogim sposobem na pokonanie Plantery jest wykopanie długiego poziomego tunelu w Jungli, i rozstawić dwa Teleportery po obu stronach. Następnie, używając Megasharka z Crystal Bulletami strzelaj w Planterę. Jak już ją zauważysz przejdź szybko do Teleportera i przeteleportuj się na drugą stronę. Następnie znowu strzelaj, i gdy zauważysz Planterę przeteleportuj się na drugą stronę. Powtarzaj tą czynność aż Plantera zginie. Uwagi *Od wersji 1.2.1.2 nie polecamy walczyć z Planterą poza Underground Jungle, ponieważ wtedy zmienia ona formę na rozwścieczoną, wtedy jest ona znacznie szybsza, a każdy jej atak zadaje powyżej 150HP, co czyni ją wtedy bardzo ciężką do pokonania. *Od wersji 1.2.0.3 Hardmode'owe stworzenia z Dungeona pojawiają się kiedy Plantera jest pokonana przynajmniej raz na wybranym świecie. *Kiedy wszyscy mechaniczni bossowie zostają pokonani, pojawiają się Plantera Bulb. Na małym świecie pojawiają się dwie, na średnim trzy, a na dużym cztery. Z biegiem czasu będzie się ich pojawiać coraz więcej. Ciekawostki *Zostało to potwierdzine, że nazwa Plantera wiąże się z nazwą kapeli Pantera, jednakże nie oni robili Soundtrack Plantery. *Redigit napisał na swoim Twitterze, że Soundtrack Plantery jest "najbardziej epicką rzeczą w grze". *W języku szwedzkim, Plantera oznacza "Sadzić" (ang. Planting), co może być zrozumiane jako sadzenie roślinki. *Wygląda na to, że Plantera ma przypominać ludożerną roślinę z klasycznego filmu Little Shop of Horrors. Błędy *Nimbus Rod nie pozwala Vampire Knives na pobieranie życia z Plantery. (testowane wiele razy) *Plantera Bulb czasem może pojawić się na krańcu Underground Jungle, co automatycznie zmienia Planterę w formę rozwścieczoną zaraz po rozpoczęciu bitwy. *Czasem Plantera może pojawić się od razu rozwścieczona, przez co nowi gracze myślą, że to jest domyślna forma tego bossa. *Plantera nie znika jeżeli punkt odrodzenia jest blisko niej. *Plantera czasem może po prostu zniknąć. Historia * 1.3.0.4: Naprawiono błąd z Planterą, występujący na innych językach gry niż angielski. * 1.3.0.1: ** Zwiększono szansę na wypadnięcie The Axe z 0.5% do 2%. ** Biome Chest nie może być otworzony przez zabiciem Plantery. ** Temple Key nie jest już potrzebny do zrobienia Biome Key. ** Dodano Expert Modowy drop, jakim jest Spore Sac. ** Od teraz jest szansa na wypadnięcie Seedler. ** Od teraz nasiona Plantery na Expert Modzie strzelają przez bloki. * 1.2.4: Naprawiono błąd gdzie wiadomość "The jungle grows restless" pojawiała się przez zabiciem wszystkich trzech mechanicznych bossów. * 1.2.3: ** Od teraz wypada z niej . ** Od teraz po zabiciu wszystkich graczy Plantera znika. ** Od teraz zabicie Plantery jest wymagane w celu wejścia do Jungle Temple. ** Od teraz ma szansę na wydropienie Plantera Mask. ** Od teraz kwiatki Plantery nie pojawią się dopóki nie zostaną zabite wszystkie trzy mechaniczne bossy. * 1.2.1.2: ** Zabicie Plantery nie jest już wymagane w celu pojawienia się Solar Eclipse. ** Prędkość Plantery została zredukowana. ** Od teraz Plantera znika, gdy gracz wyjdzie poza dżunglę lub wyjdzie na powierzchnie. * 1.2.1.1: Od teraz, gdy Plantera zostanie zabita po raz pierwszy, na czacie wyświetli nam tekst "Screams are coming from the dungeon..." * 1.2.0.3.1: ** Naprawiono pewien błąd z Planterą w trybie Multiplayer. ** Od teraz, Solar Eclipse może pojawić się tylko, gdy Plantera została pokonana. * 1.2.0.3: ** Od teraz, Hardmodowi przeciwnicy w Dungeonie, mogą pojawić się, dopiero, gdy Plantera została pokonana. ** Od teraz rozprzestrzenianie się [[Hardmode|'Hardmodowych']] biomów nie jest spowalniane po zabiciu Plantery. * 1.2: Dodano. Plantera.png|Plantera zdenerwowana plantera.jpg|Zdenerwowana Plantera Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Rzeczy wprowadzone w 1.2 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.0.3 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.0.3.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.1.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.1.2 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.3 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.2.4 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.3.0.1 Kategoria:Rzeczy spatchowane w 1.3.0.4